Second Day of School
by Blade-Guardian
Summary: 4th chapter is up. It's about a big change in the pack that is caused by one's jealous and angry mistake to try and keep the pack from being intruded upon.
1. Chapter 1

This is a weird story, it tells about how the pack has to deal with an ordinary life. In high school that is. Everyone is having human problems, girl and boy problems and teacher problems. Only, Blade is seemingly falling for someone and it's not what the pack really had hoped for.

Second Day of School

"I still don't understand why we have to go to a god damn school, a god damn HUMAN SCHOOL!" snapped Kage as the pack walked up the front steps of Mahnomen High School. The rest of the pack shook their heads as if to silently try to shut her up.

"Kage, would you relax, it can't be as bad as the first day. At least you punched that annoying eight grader so bad that he won't even look at you ten feet away." Toboe told her, Kage shrugged at her boyfriend, seeing his point. Blade stared straight down the hall; her first day had been a disaster. She had barely made it to class on time first hour, had not been able to turn in the parent slips that she had gotten in the mail at her small apartment that she shared with Kage. Been called to the office so many times that the secretary knew her better than any student in the tenth grade of at the beginning of the year, the black wolf walked to her locker and quickly opened the combination lock and grabbed her books.

"Hey, you the new girl?" someone asked. Blade turned and saw a human boy. He was her age and slightly taller than her; he had dark brown eyes and short sandy brown hair. He wore a shirt that said, "As a matter of fact, yes, the world does revolve around me. Deal with it, or give me your phone number."

"Yeah." She said while pushing her long black hair out of her bright yellow eyes. Kiba talked with the other guys about what to do over the approaching weekend when he saw Blade talking to a human. Kiba knew the human, his name was Kaiden. Kaiden was a known prankster, and he loved to get to know the girls. Tsume followed his friends gaze and saw that he was looking at his sister and Kaiden.

"Man, you should have worn a green t-shirt instead of red, because you are so jealous that it's not even funny." Teased Hige as he patted Kiba on the shoulder, with a big smile on his boyish face as he looked at Blade and Kaiden then at Kiba. The white wolf glared at his friend.

"Why would I be jealous of a human?" asked Kiba, Solleks raised a criticizing eyebrow at Kiba.

"Kiba, we ALL know that you like my sister." Solleks pointed out to Kiba. Kiba looked around at his friends; they all nodded in agreement with Solleks.

"Is it really THAT obvious?" asked Kiba, they all nodded again.

"Hey, I could really care less, I would much rather see her with a human then you, Kiba." Tsume replied in a teasing tone. Kiba punched him in the shoulder and walked over to Blade.

"Cool, see you third hour." Kaiden said while walking away from Blade and towards his locker. Kiba raised a curious eyebrow and walked over to Blade, who was sitting in front of her locker looking at her finished homework.

"Hey, what was that all about?" the white wolf asked Blade while sitting down next to her. She closed her book and looked at him with her large yellow eyes.

"Kiba Johansen, are you concerned about MY social life?" she teased him.

"Well, why shouldn't I be? Blade Gaku-Chan?" he asked her. She stared at him for a moment, then leaned her head against her locker and looked up at the ceiling then looked back at Kiba.

"It's about Kaiden, isn't it?" she asked Kiba, who looked down at the ground guiltily. Blade shook her head at him then put a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "All we're going to do is go play a game of tennis after school." She told him, Kiba looked at her, then her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, ok, that's cool I guess." He said while standing up and walking away, hands shoved deep in his old jacket pockets. Blade watched him walk away, then reopened her book and looked at the picture she had in it. It was one of the few pictures she had of Kiba smiling at the camera. Then, she smelt a horrible smell, Harry Potter. She closed the book and stood up, heading straight for the one place she could get away from him, the girls bathroom.

_Bad Memory_

"Girl, shut up, you aint no fuckin wolf." Harry snapped as they sat in his car.

"Harry, why would I lie about something like that?" Blade asked him. Harry glared at her, suddenly slapping her. She flew into the car door, and then looked back at him with a glare on her face.

"I thought I could've trusted you with this, but now I see that, Kage was right. I should have never told you." Blade said quietly, she remembered Kage begging her not to tell Harry the secret the pack had kept for so long from humans. Blade grabbed the door handle, but it was locked. "Let me out Harry, its over. I can't be with someone who can't accept me for who I am." She growled, baring her white long fangs. She would have opened the door herself, but the controls were on the drivers' side of the car.

"Come here, you not going anywhere, not till I do something that will give you. And all of your disghusting pathetic will realize that they can't hurt me." He snapped, and grabbed her. Now if you had been standing outside the car, or walking by it, all you would've heard was someone screaming stop at the top of their lungs.

Blade opened the door to her apartment, beaten, ragged, robbed of her pride. She collapsed in a heap in front of the closed apartment door and clutched her knees. "He took advantage of me, I couldn't kill him." She said whole sobbing into her knees. Kage walked out of her room and bent down next to Blade. The young wolf didn't need to be told what had happened.

"We'll make him pay, him and his whole shitty group." Kage growled at her friend. Blade looked over at Kage with a meek smile on her face to show her appreciation. Blade was happy that Kage hadn't judged her for being stupid.

_End of Bad Memory_

Blade leaned against the wall in the bathroom and just wanted to die. "After six months, I still can't stand up to him." Blade muttered while looking in the mirror. All she saw was a sad black wolf staring back at her, she was so sad because she hadn't told any one besides Kage. The black wolf felt that she was betraying the pack that she was trying so hard to keep out of Harry's cruel grasp. She poked her head out of the girls bathroom and checked to see if Harry or any of his friends where hanging around waiting for her to come out. When she didn't see anybody, she walked out of the bathroom and towards the commons. "I need a pop." She muttered to herself.

"Mind if I join you?" someone asked Blade looked over at the person who was talking to her. It was Toboe; he looked up at his tall friend.

"Sure kid, come on." She said, feeling better that it was a friend instead of Harry or someone else. The two wolves walked down to the commons, it was a small area that had a few vending machines, pop machines and some benches for kids to sit on. Blade and Toboe bought a couple of Cokes and sat down. Toboe took a big swig, and then felt something coming on.

"Uh oh, this can't be: BURP!" Toboe belched loudly, Blade snorted with a mouthful of pop that almost came out her nose. Toboe laughed, "Ow, it burned my nose." Toboe yelped as his nose singed from the pop. Blade laughed again, then the bell rang, she slammed the rest of her pop then threw it away.

"Thanks Toboe, I really needed that." She said to her friend, who looked clueless to why she was thanking him.

_Lunch_

"Eww, this food has stuff growing on it, growing in it." Kage complained as she sat down with her friends.

"So does Kiba's hair, but you don't see him complaining." Solleks teased. Kiba scratched his head then looked at his hand.

"Hey, I shower; I just don't brush very often." Kiba muttered to them.

"Yeah, try never." Muttered Toboe, Kiba looked diagonally from him and glared at Toboe. Blade looked across the table at Kiba.

"So, what are we doing for dinner tonight?" Blade asked her pack, since she was the only one who could cook without burning the apartment building down.

"I thought you were playing tennis with Kaiden." Kiba said to Blade, in a tone that she didn't like at all. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, am I just supposed to not have a social life?" she asked him, Kiba shrugged while biting into his pizza. "That's not an answer Kiba."

"Well, I just think that the pack should be top priority for the beginning of the year." Kiba growled. Blade's jaw dropped in anger.

"Alright then, you can't go to football practice then." She snapped at him. Kiba threw down his fork in frustration.

"Uh, you can't do that, I HAVE to go to practice." Kiba snapped. Blade shook her head at him.

"It's your choice to go to practice, just like it's my choice to do this." She said while dumping her lunch on him and walking out of the cafeteria. Kiba sat there in a mess of pizza, fruit and water. The cafeteria erupted in laughter as they noticed Kiba, who bolted after Blade. Blade sat in front of her locker, her head resting on knees. She smelt Kiba coming towards her in a hurry. He stopped in front of her, hands in fists he sat down in front of her.

"What in the hell made you do that for?" he barked at her. She looked him in the eye.

"The fact that you think you can boss me around just because I know how to take care of everyone. You guys wouldn't be able to last an hour without me." Blade snapped. Kiba looked away, it was true. She: cooked, cleaned, did the laundry, checked homework and kept everyone mostly out of trouble. He sighed and looked back at her and made sure his facial expression was softer and his hands weren't clenched.

"Listen, you're right, and I am sorry about what I said back in the lunch room, Ok? I just don't like change in the pack, all I want is to go through school, graduate and go back on the road to Paradise without any humans calling us human KIDS, it wasn't right for me to take advantage of you like I have with all the stuff you do for the pack and all." Kiba said to her, Blade smiled at him and nodded.

"Huh, don't move, Kiba." She told him while looking at his head. Kiba froze instantly, a little nervous about what it could be. Blade reached for the top of his head and, pulled out! A pepperoni from the pizza she had dumped on his head. "A deadly pepperoni pizza bug, highly poisonous, native to Spain and Kiba's head." She teased while eating the pepperoni. Kiba shrugged and shook his head so that his hair went everywhere. About five more pepperonis flew out of his hair, and about two or three landed on Blade. The two wolves and ate the pepperonis and talked till the bell rang for next hour.

"They'll have to make pizza more often." Kiba said to Blade while standing up with a grin, but made sure that his hair was mostly covering his face so that no humans could see his smile. Blade nodded and stood up and walked to her next class, a little happier, but still hungry.

Hope you liked it! Took me forever to write, read my latest chapter for Meaningless Argument! It's just as pointless, but funny! Please review, !


	2. Just Flat Out Bad Day

Hi, this is chapter two to Second day of School. Hope you enjoy it!

Aftermath, really. It's after Math.

I hate math, who made up the subject!

The older wolves sat in Mr. Black's Algebra class, staring at the clock wishing it would strike 3:15 already. Everyone wanted it to be the weekend, and it seemed like the longest Friday of their entire lives!

"Can anyone answer number 53?" asked Mr. Black, everyone seemed off somewhere else, the teacher understood the feeling, he couldn't wait either. "Well, I guess we can let this assignment slide just this once. Talk quietly for the remanding half hour, class." He told them, everyone smiled at Mr. Black.

"So, what are we going to do this weekend?" Blade asked while turning towards the back of the class where her brother and friends were sitting. The guys motioned for her to come back by them, she ran back there and sat down on Tsume's desk listening intently.

"That new movie the Fantastic Four is out, I checked the listings it starts at about 7:00, we could go to Detroit Lakes or Bemidji." Suggested Kiba, everyone nodded. They all loved action movies, "Or we could go browsing around the mall." Kiba suggested again, he needed some new stuff even though it was only October.

"Well, we could pool all of our money together from working at Cenex, Super Pumper, Burger Hut, Thelen, Red Apple, The Fargo Dome and Bruggemans. Then we can go wherever we want." Blade told them, they all had just gotten their paychecks that day and carefully put them on the desk so that no one would know that they had taken them out. Kiba added it up, since he was the math whiz in the pack, and sat back in his chair looking pleased with the amount.

"How much?" asked Tsume. Kiba looked to his right, Harry and his group seemed to be trying to listen in on the packs conversation and wrote the sum down.

$1,000.26

Everyone stared at the sum and felt content that if they had to pay for gas and all the other stuff that they wanted to do that they would have enough for rent at the end of the month. After discussing what they were going to do for the weekend for the longest time, the bell rang. The pack stood up and walked out of the room quickly, before Mr. Black assigned them homework for the weekend. Harry walked up behind Blade and grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt, she acted on instinct and punched him without thinking. The wizard clutched his face while yelling that she had broken his nose, Hermione ran over to Blade and attempted to punch the wolf. Kiba grabbed Hermione's fist and shoved it down. Then the pack walked away from the humans, but were stopped down the hall by the Disciplinarian, Mr. Clark. Everyone involved in the fight walked into his small office that was filled with surveillance camera TV's. "Mind explaining this, how about you Miss Gaku-Chan?" he asked Blade, she sighed at being called by her last name.

"I was walking out of Mr. Black's class a few minutes ago. Harry walked up behind me and grabbed my sweatshirt hood, and I know it was him because he still had his hand on my hood when I acted on instinct and hit him in the face. Then Hermione tried to start something because of what I did and Kiba grabbed Hermione's fist and pushed it down before she tried to start a fight." Blade said to Mr. Clark, but she had a bad feeling about what could happen even if it had been an accident. Mr. Clark turned to Harry and leaned back in his chair and thought about this.

"Mr. Potter, you have been in and out of ISS and OSS for harassing fellow students since the beginning of the year, I'll let you off with a Noon Restriction this time, don't let it happen again. Got It? Oh, and as for you Miss Granger, you'll be joining him for trying to start an actual fight. Have a nice weekend Sophomores." Mr. Clark said with a wave of his hand, the group walked out of the office. Blade and Kiba hurried to their lockers, hoping to catch their bus before it left. Sadly, the bus had left already so the two looked at each other and decided to walk the mile home in the warm autumn afternoon sun.

"Oy, Gaku-Chan!" came a voice, the two turned and saw: Harry, Ron and Hermione coming towards them menacingly. Blade unzipped her leather jacket that covered her dark blue East Bay sweatshirt, Kiba took his backpack off of his shoulders and held it limply in his right hand. The three humans finally got to them and the two groups stared at each other for a moment. "What's the big idea of getting Hermione and me into trouble, Cloe?" asked Harry, Blade cringed as he called her by her old name.

"Harry, if you hadn't pulled on BLADE'S hood, you wouldn't be in this mess." Kiba snapped at Harry. Potter looked at Kiba for a moment, almost as if just realizing that he was there.

"I said Cloe, not dog. So butt out Johansen." Harry barked at Kiba, the white wolf bared his fangs but Blade put her hand in front of Kiba to make him stop.

"You should watch your mouth, Potter. Your little girlfriend is nothing BUT a dog." snapped Kiba, Harry made a motion to hit Kiba. Blade stood in between the two men and glared at Harry, then looked back at Kiba as if to say "You do need to Butt out."

"Harry, I told you seven months ago to leave me alone. I didn't want you to get in trouble today, Ok? You did what you did, and Clark just happened to see you do it. And, quiet frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of you calling me Cloe, Draco Malfoy lovers. I hope you and Voldemort and the whole lot of you share a place in Hell together." Blade snarled at Harry. "Come on Kiba." She said while turning to leave the stunned group of wizards. Kiba followed her quickly with a look of shock on his face as he jogged to catch up to her.

"Woah, where did that come from?" he asked her while walking backwards to talk to her. She shrugged and looked dead ahead.

"Don't know, hole." She said in time for Kiba to jump up and turn the right way and talk to her.

"Well, you've been acting strangely lately. Maybe your having pre-full moon adrenaline." Kiba suggested, Blade grinned at him.

"Maybe, and I feel like, just. Well doing something TOTALLY crazy." She told him, he grabbed her arm a little freaked out at this.

"Like what?" he asked her, she shrugged at him again, he gave her his "Look."

"Like, like. I don't know, something crazy! You wanna run away with me?" She asked to the white wolf.

"Wow. You are DEFFINETLY going crazy, just earlier you were dumping lunch trays on my head." He teased her, she sighed exasperated and walked away from him. "What?" he asked while running to catch up to her, she kept walking. He grabbed her to stop her from walking "There, you gonna listen to me now?" he asked her, she cocked her head and seemed to be thinking it over.

"Sure, why not?" she asked him, the two walked the rest of the way home to their apartment building. They walked up the stairs and went down separate sides of the hallway. Kage flung open the door when she saw her friend threw the peep hole.

"Did you miss the bus or something?" Kage asked while sitting down on the couch, dressed in a whole new outfit: a red t-shirt, black pants and white etnies. Blade nodded to her friend and walked into her small room and changed into her favorite outfit: A red tank top with the name "David" in different kinds of writing all overr the shirt, blue old navy jeans, and black VANS. Suddenly the phone rang, Kage grabbed it and said "Hello?"

"Come on, we're leaving in five minutes." Came Toboe's voice, Kage could hear Tsume and Kiba fight over a shirt in the background. The other line picked up suddenly.

"What shirt are they fighting over?" Blade asked Toboe, she knew that those two would be fighting over a shirt if the pack was going out that night, she would also know who's shirt it would be since she did the laundry all the time.

"It's a black long sleeved blue shirt with a Simple Plan picture on it." Toboe answered. Blade thought about it for a moment.

"That's MY shirt!" she cried, Toboe burst into laughter when she said this, he told Tsume and Kiba. Then she heard the sound of slamming doors.

"Hope you don't mind a stretched out shirt." Toboe muttered to Blade, Kage and Blade laughed they could just picture Tsume and Kiba pulling on opposite sleeves screaming that it was theirs.

"We'll be over in about two minutes Toboe." Kage told Toboe and all three hung up. Kage and Blade ran over to the guy's apartment after Blade fixed her makeup, Kage hated makeup. Kiba came out wearing what he had been wearing all day, and Tsume had on his leather outfit instead of chains, black jeans and a Slipknot T-shirt. Solleks walked out wearing that exact outfit, but with tons of eyeliner on. Hige and Toboe wore the same outfits they always do and the whole pack walked down to the cars and hopped in.

In Blade's black Jaguar: Blade, Solleks and Kiba.

In Hige's navy Acura: Hige, Toboe, Tsume and Kage.

Read the next Chapter, it's called "The Drive Up There", please Review!


	3. The Drive Up There

This is the Third chapter to Second Day of School, it's kind of a Full Metal Alchemist crossover, it's really funny. I LOVE funny stories!

The Drive Up There

Blade pulled onto Highway Two Hundred, which is one of the best ways to get to Bemidji. Blade's cell phone rang, it was Kage's cell phone number. Blade picked it up.

Blade: "Hello?"

Kage: "HELP ME!"

Blade: "What's wrong?"

Kage: "HIGE IS SINGING ALONG TO HIS HILLARY DUFF CD!"

Blade: "I thought that was Tsume's CD?"

Kage: "Uh, does it matter who's it is? Just SAVE ME!"

Blade: "Uh, Kage? Hige and I are going 70 mph, I can't right now! Just, ignore him, or tell Tsume to hit him for me."

Kage: "I can't, they're BOTH singing along to it! OH NO! So is Toboe! They're doing it to torture me!"

Blade: "So?"

Kage: "Gee, thanks Blade. Please can I ride with you guys? At least YOU have taste in music."

Blade: "Thanks, I guess, put Hige on and we can stop up ahead."

Kage: "THANK YOU!"

Kage hands Hige the phone to her brother who is STILL belting out Hillary Duff songs.

Hige: "Hello?"

Blade: "Hi, Kage wants to ride with us. Pull over up here."

Hige: "Fine, it'll be a lot quieter without her belting out Hillary Duff songs the whole way. OWW! You don't need to hit me, I'm letting you go and ride with Blade you know!"

Kage: "Sorry, not really, but you know."

Blade::stifles a laugh:

The two cars pull over and Kage sprints to the back seat door of Blade's car, climbs in and sits down next to Kiba.

Kiba: "Hi."

Kage: "Hello. : turns to Blade: Blade, can I sit up front? I don't wanna sit by your boyfriend."

Solleks: "NEITHER DO I!"

Blade: "Kiba's NOT my BOYFRIEND! That's gross, he and I are, like, best friends."

Kage::sticks her tongue out at Solleks:

Solleks::goes cross eyed and sticks his tongue out:

Kage::crosses her arms and glares out the window:

Blade: " And, Kage, little brother priveleges. He helped pay for some of the car, so he gets shotgun calls, atleast untill I pay for him to get a tongue piercing."

Solleks: "Which will be never."

Blade: "Got that right, it'll wear away your teeth's enamel before you hit 25."

Solleks::sticks his tongue out:

The cars pull out after a few minutes and continue the drive up to Bemidji.

Kiba: "Can we listen to some music?"

Blade:: throws her CD holder in the back seat:

Solleks::Gapes at her for not asking him what he wanted to listen to:

Blade: "Hey, I know what you want to listen to already, so don't look at me like that, Solleks."

Kage and Kiba flip through the bulging pages of Blade's CD case, most of it was rock, punk and metal. Kiba spots a new CD, it was labeled, "Jesse McCartney, Beautiful Soul" Kage and Kiba stare at it for a moment then keep looking. Kage grabs Simple Plan's "No Pads, No Helmets... Just Balls" CD and hands it to Blade. Blade puts it in the CD player and turns up the volume and changes it to "Perfect", Pierre's voice came through the speakers as he started to sing, and the girl wolves sang along.

Perfect

Hey Dad, look at me, think back and talk to me.

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm waisting my time doing things I wanna do, but it hurts when you dissaprove all along.

And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud.

I'm never gonna be good enough for you.

And I can't pretend that I'm all right.

And you can't change me.

Chorus

Cuz we lost it all, nothing last forever.

Sorry I can't be perfect.

Now it's just too late, and we can't go back.

Just sorry I can't be perfect.

End Chorus

I try not to think about the pain I feel inside, did you know you use to be my hero.

And all the days you spent with me, now seem so far away.

And if feels like you don't care any more.

And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud.

I'm never gonan be good enough for you.

I can't stand another fight.

And nothings alright!

Chorus.

Nothings gonna change the things that you said.

Nothing gonna make this right again (right again)

Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's so hard just to talk to you.

But you don't understand (understand)

Chorus.

(Too late, just too late, too late, just too late)

The song ended and eventually half way through the song the guys had joined in softly. Solleks phone rang, he picked up quickly.

Solleks: "Hello?"

Tsume: "Where's Kiba?"

Solleks: "In the back seat, why?"

Tsume: "Make sure he doesn't do anything to Blade, I kind of have a feeling something is going on between them."

Solleks: "Ok, Ok. I'll make sure that they behave."

Tsume: "thanks, see you in a bit."

Solleks: "Bye."

The two hung up their phones and put them away. Blade kept driving but looked at her little brother for a moment.

Blade: "What did Tsume want?"

Solleks: "Just wanted me to keep you and Kiba away from each other the whole night."

Kiba and Blade shared disgusted looks both thinking about why on Earth Tsume would ever think that they would want to BE by each other like that. Suddenly Blade's phone rang, she checked the number and saw it was Kaiden's phone number.

Blade: "Hi Kaiden."

Kaiden: "Hiya Blade. What are you doing?"

Blade: "Driving to Bemidji."

Kaiden: "STOCKER! I'm in Bemidji, I'm going to see The Fantastic Four."

Blade: "Jeez, I'm really stocking you then. Me and my friends are going to see the same movie at 7. I guess, we'll see you there."

Kaiden: "Ok, see you there."

Blade: "Bye."

The two hung up, Blade put hers in her pocket and looked around the car. She could tell that the others had been listening in on the conversation.

Kiba: "So, Kaiden's gonna be there, too?"

Blade: "Yes, and I want you guys to be nice to him. I might actually have a chance of getting a boyfriend, Ok?"

The group nodded, then Kage sat straight up.

Kage: "I'm going to dump Toboe."

Blade: "Why in the hell would you want to do that?"

Kage: "He's too much of a goody-too-shoes."

Solleks: "Your only dumping him because you like Ed."

Kage: "Do not!"

Blade: "Who's Ed?"

Solleks: "Edward Ellrich, he's a friend of mine. He has a missing arm and leg, but they're replaced by metal limbs. It's really cool!"

Blade: "great, now you're going to want to loose two limbs and get that metal mail, or however it said?"

Solleks: "You know about it?"

Blade: "Know about it? We're studying it in health class."

Solleks::crosses his arms and stares out the window:

Blade: "I've seen him around, people call him "Full Metal Alchemist" don't they?"

Solleks: "Only when he's playing sports, and he's really into Alchemy, just like Kage and you, sis."

Kage: "I still don't like him."

Blade: "No one said you did, except Solleks. But that was a while ago, and the more you say you don't the more I know you do."

Kage: "How?"

Blade: "Because, that's what you did when everyone said that you liked Toboe."

Kage: "Ok, I do like him!"

Kiba: "Ok, enough of the "I like and don't likes" can we just listen to the radio?"

The pack listened to the radio for the rest of the way to the movie, every now and then poking one another for fun.

Will have the next chapter out soon, please review!


	4. No Way!

Hey, this is chapter 4 to "Second Day of School"; I think that you guys will like it.

No Way!

The pack pulled up into the parking lot at the "Amigo" theatre in Bemidji, and began walking towards the front entrance. "Hey, where's blade?" asked Kiba, just then, Blade ran up to them and smiled.

"Sorry, forgot to lock the car." She told them, the pack raised their eyebrows, and then shrugged. They all walked inside and Tsume bought the tickets and then they got popcorn and pop, Kage got skittles. Blade turned and saw seven guys looking at her and, no more had she blinked when she noticed that they were walking over to her.

"Hi." Said one, Blade smiled and saw that all of them were wearing hoods or low rimmed hats.

"Can I help you?" she asked, luckily, the pack had gone in without her, or these guys would've had to deal with Tsume and Solleks.

"Yeah, um, are you going to go and see "Fantastic Four"?" another asked her, she nodded. "Can we come in with you?" he asked, Blade bent down and looked into the hood, and nearly fainted. "Shh, don't do anything, yes; we are who you think we are." He whispered, she nodded and made a hand motion to follow her. "Hey, um, can we sit with you to, we don't want to draw too much attention." He asked again, Blade nodded and they got inside the dark theatre, they threw off their hoods and Blade was totally reassured about who they were. They just smiled at her and Blade walked up to where the pack was sitting and sat down in front of them, next to Kage. The young wolf took one look at the guys and her mouth dropped.

Seating arrangements: Back row: Solleks, Tsume, Kiba, Hige, and Toboe.

Front row: Pat, Jeff, David, Blade, Seb, Kage, Lee (David's younger brother, not real, made him up), Pierre and Chuck.

"It's, it's, it's…" she stuttered, Blade clamped a hand over Kage's mouth and looked around at the crowded theatre, Kage scooted one chair down to get away from Blade's hand and saw the guys sit around the two girls.

"Yes, it's who you think it is, now, we have to keep this quiet, but, I did get their phone numbers and other stuff, so, don't worry, this is worth it." Blade whispered, and turned and looked at the seven guys as they watched the previews. She put her hand on the arm rest and found a hand on top of it, the black wolf looked at the guy and he looked at her, he just smiled and his brown eyes glowed.

Behind them, sat Kiba, he glared at the hand on hers. The whole pack knew who "they" were, since Kage had wasted no time in text messaging to everyone, that, it was Simple Plan. Kiba, then, looked at Tsume, who was watching the movie, and looked down at his sister and the guy, and he just shrugged at it, and kept watching the movie! "Tsume, aren't you going to do anything?" asked Kiba, he shook his head.

"Why should I? Blade can take care of herself, when it comes to this, I mean." Tsume told him, Kiba grumbled and tried to watch the movie. Blade watched the movie and held the popcorn, she felt the hand leave hers and reach into the popcorn.

"Sorry, we forgot popcorn." David whispered, Blade shrugged and took some, too, and found another hand already in it!

"Hi." Seb said as he took some out, Blade smiled at him and ate the popcorn in her hand.

Kage was very rigid, since David's brother, Lee, was very cute. He had a blonde Mohawk, a hoop earring in his lip and wore eyeliner. Lee looked at Kage and smiled at her; she smiled back and looked back at the movie. Pierre poked Lee and nodded towards Kage; Lee raised an eyebrow and shrugged. All the guys in SP knew that Lee wasn't a risk taker; he had as much guts as a newborn kitten. He looked down at David, who was having no trouble charming the girl he was sitting by, _why shouldn't I be able to?_ Lee thought, he looked at Kage again and tapped her on the shoulder, she looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked him, trying to remain calm as she looked at his dark brown eyes.

"Um, can I have some skittles?" he asked her, Kage looked down at her bag of candy, and gave him some. Blade looked down in time to see this, her jaw dropped. _Kage NEVER shares Skittles! Not even with Toboe!_ Blade thought, Toboe saw this and began to get angry at the sight of his girlfriend sharing skittles with a total stranger! Toboe growled slightly, then he looked down at his cell phone, it had a new text message on it? He opened it up and saw the message, it was from Kage "Sry, but, we r ovr." Toboe's jaw dropped as he read it over and over again. Hige noticed the glow from Toboe's phone and read it, he busted out laughing at it, luckily it was at a funny part during the movie and everyone was laughing.

After the movie was done….

They all walked out of the theatre, Kiba and Toboe walking behind them. The others were talking to the band like old friends and were exchanging phone numbers and email addresses so that they could stay in touch. Blade walked over to Kiba and smiled at him "This rocked! I can't believe we met Simple Plan!" she whispered excitedly. Kiba shrugged and grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the cars. "Kiba, what're you doing? They still want to talk to us; they want to meet you, too." Blade told him, Kiba turned and glared at her.

"No, we're leaving." He told her, Blade looked at him, confused.

"Kiba, why?" she asked him as she tried to pull away, but Kiba's grip was too strong. Blade began to feel panic enter her as she tried again, he brought back his hand, but it was stopped, Blade had her hand over her face to brace the blow; she looked up and saw that Jeff had his hand grasping Kiba's/

"Dude, you never hit a lady." Jeff told Kiba, Blade smiled at Jeff, Kiba had no choice but to let her go. Jeff took Blade's hand and led her away from Kiba.

"Sorry about that…." Blade muttered, Jeff shrugged and looked at her.

"It's ok, just, are you ok? Did he hit you? Has he acted like this towards you before?" Jeff asked her, she nodded; he shook his head as they walked over to the others. "Ok, guys, she's coming with us." Jeff told them, Blade's eyes went huge.

"Huh?" they all asked, including the pack. Blade shrugged at them.

"Your friend, over there, was going to beat her. I WILL not let a friend of mine be treated that way, not if I can help it." Jeff told them, the pack turned and looked at Kiba, who was sitting on the hood of the car.

"Kiba, he tried to do what?" asked Tsume, Blade ran over to her brothers and shook her head.

"No, no fights, Tsume…not right now." Blade begged, Tsume and Solleks nodded in agreement.

"Take her with you." Tsume told them, Blade's eyes went even bigger.

"NO!" yelled Kage as she ran over to Blade and took her hand.

"Take both with you, I think us guys need to be alone for awhile. Wherever you guys are going, they'll go. They can play instruments and everything, take them with you." Tsume told them, Hige nodded in agreement. Kage and Blade's mouth's dropped.

"Well, ok." David said while scratching the back of his head.

The last thing the guys in the pack saw of the girls was their faces in the back window as they drove to go get the girls some stuff for the rides on the bus, and guitars.

Will have more up soon! Please review!


End file.
